


An Obscene Objective

by Ashida



Series: A Series of Unfortunate One Shots [15]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Ashida Drabbles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has some very questionable life goals, and of course they always include Akihito, much to the photographer's early morning pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Obscene Objective

“Asa…mi.. please.” Akihito choked out beneath him, not capable of more than one syllable at a time.

 

“Just a little more.” He crooned, “Just a little higher, and I’ll give you release, Akihito.”

 

This was Asami’s favorite view out of anything on the planet; he sat back on his knees in between Akihito’s soft thighs, driving his hips forward into welcoming hot flesh making his lover writhe on the mattress in _near_ ecstasy, if it weren’t for one thing.

 

The rubber cock ring sitting snug around the base of Akihito’s dick was driving the young man crazy, Asami had to admit it was a cruel wind up for a morning bout in the sheets, but Asami was feeling ambitious today – so of course Akihito had to bear the brunt of it first thing.

 

All Akihito had to do was go a little higher like he asked, of course he hadn’t told Akihito exactly what that was, because that was the challenge in itself for Asami.

 

And so he fucked Akihito with all the intention of achieving his goal, angling his hips up and dragging the head of his dick along his lover’s prostate over and over, bringing Akihito higher, and higher still.

 

Today was going to be the day Asami decided as Akihito looked utterly debauched below him. Such a beautiful sight.

 

Akihito was sobbing in desperation now, fisting the sheets and raising his hips to meet Asami’s thrusts in his wanton neediness.

 

“A little more, Akihito.” Asami purred to him as he felt Akihito’s body begin to quiver.

 

“Please, please, please.” His lover began to chant, music to his sadistic ears at this early hour as he timed his thrusts with the pleas. Akihito’s voice was wrecked, Asami heard himself hum in delight at the fact.

 

Today was _definitely_ going to be the day.

“Haa, I need… Asami.” Akihito begged.

 

“Hmm, need what?” he asked in between his own unsteady breaths, because it would be a lie to say this wasn’t stealing his control either.

 

“T-take it off, let me com- nggggh oh goddd.” Asami didn’t even let him finish, he’d made all the necessary preparations, and now it was time to get reap the results.

 

Akihito’s head hit the pillow when Asami tugged the ring off, his neck straining and his body convulsing as Asami took him in hand and milked him to completion in firm strokes.

 

He watched hungrily as ribbons of white come dirtied his precious lover, drunk in the sight greedily of Akihito’s perfect mouth hanging open and _keening_ his name.

 

Fuck yes, this was it.

 

Akihito’s back arched off the bed at an obscene angle, higher and more erotic than ever before as his entire body clenched around him, it drew him in like the needy thing he was, and it had the crime lord’s hips stuttering as he too came with a gasp of Akihito’s name on his lips.

 

Akihito had been so good, so he showered him with kisses and gentle touches until it was time to actually get up and shower, shortly after that; he headed off to work with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

 

On the way down to the car, his secretary’s curiosity got the better of him, Asami must have looked more smug than he thought.

 

“Did something good happen, Asami sama?” Kirishima asked with a pensive adjustment of his glasses.

 

“Why yes, Kirishima.” He rumbled as he remembered.

 

That was definitely an achievement this morning, one he’d been pursuing for months, and it’d been more than worth effort.

 

He loved making Akihito’s back curve high and beautiful off the bed, and today’s height marked a new personal best for Asami.

 

Truly a good start to what was going to be a good day, but he did wonder how high he could get Akihito to go.

 

Oh well, he would have fun finding that out.

 

Behind him, Kirishima let the subject drop, because from the look on his boss’s face, he really didn’t want to know.


End file.
